Lo que me gusta de Ciel
by vampiresa
Summary: Sebastian desaparece misteriosamente de la vida de Ciel sin tomar la parte del pacto que le correspondía. ¿Qué ha pasado con Sebastian? ¿Por qué Ciel no puede quitarlo de su cabeza?
1. ¿Dónde estás?

**

* * *

**

Hola, este es mi primer fanfic de **Kuroshitsuji**, espero que les guste, la verdad es que este sólo es el **primer capítulo**, y les aseguro que se irá poniéndo cada vez mejor.

Así que espero que posteen para motivarme y así seguir escribiendolo.

Como ya saben esta serie no es de mi autoría es de Yana Toboso, aunque el fic es mío

**Lo que me gusta de Ciel**

Aunque los días transcurrían sin mayores complicaciones y la vida del joven Ciel no se veía alterada desde que habían matado al asqueroso ángel, las cosas en el nuevo hogar del conde Phantomhive habían cambiado, ya no tenía a sus antiguos empleados y su mayordomo había desaparecido.

El presagio de la muerte que seguía al conde, había sido evitado por el increíble poder de Sebastian, pero tras esto el mayordomo había desaparecido de la vida del joven sin dejar rastro.

Ciel no le agradecía a Sebastian el hecho de que éste lo hubiera salvado de la muerte, sino al contrario, estaba sumamente indignado, porque nunca se lo había pedido, no deseaba deberle nada a nadie, mucho menos a un demonio. Además jamás le había temido a la muerte Como para escapar de ella cuando ya había cumplido su venganza.  
El actuar de su mayordomo lo había dejado totalmente descolocado, pues éste no acostumbraba a desobedecer sus órdenes o a pasar por alto su voluntad. Ciel lo odiaba por eso, y deseaba con todas sus fuerzas poder verlo para decírselo y llamarle la atención por su intromisión.

Pero pasaban los días, las semanas y meses y el insolente mayordomo no aparecía. Un extraño temor se apoderaba por algunos segundos del conde cuando pesaba que tras salvar su vida el demonio podría haber muerto, pero este temor era fugaz y dejaba a en su lugar un inmenso sentimiento de rabia e impotencia. Deseaba ver a Sebastian como jamás lo había deseado, pero esto era sólo para calmar la inquietud de su mente.

En ese tiempo el joven Ciel había tenido que aprender a hacer varias cosas de las que jamás antes había tenido que preocuparse, como atarse los zapatos, abotonarse la camisa y ponerse la levita adecuadamente, pues no permitía que ninguno de sus nuevos empleados lo tocaran, eran demasiado incompetentes para atenderlo.

Aunque le dolía admitirlo, extrañaba las comidas que su mayordomo preparaba para él, nadie podía hacer el té de la manera tan precisa como él lo hacía, y aquellos pasteles eran absolutamente sublimes.

Ese día tenía una importante cena con el gobernador de Italia para hablar de asuntos empresariales y había dejado la cena en manos de sus empleados esperando que estos fueran capaces de responder adecuadamente a sus exigencias, pero para su asombro ocurrió todo lo contrario, la cena estaba arruinada debido a que habían empleado azúcar en vez de sal como aderezo. Como nunca Ciel había pasado una espantosa vergüenza ante su invitado, quien no puedo evitar reírse de la torpeza de los cocineros.

Pese a que las cosas mejoraron con el correr de las horas y su invitado se fue bastante alegre de la mansión el joven conde estaba furioso, las reprimendas a sus empleados no tardaron en hacerse escuchar, pero a quien más le gritaba con desatado enojo era a Sebastian.

-¡Hasta cuándo vas a estar desaparecido maldito!, ¡no olvides que soy tu amo! Ven aquí ahora mismo y hazte cargo de este desastre!

-Sebastian te lo ordeno!

-¡Sebastian!

-¡¡SEBASTIAN!!...

Ciel había gritado con todas sus fuerzas, pero aún así el demonio mayordomo no aparecía. Una risa amarga comenzó a salir de sus labios y fue acrecentado paulatinamente aumentando su volumen.

-No puedo creer que hayas muerto, pero que demonio más debilucho… ¿Por qué no sales y cumples tu palabra? Llévate mi alma, el plazo de nuestro pacto ya ha llegado, ¿o es que ya no te interesa? Maldito…

Pese a que sus empleados lo miraban sin entender nada, el joven amo no se inmutaba, estaba arto de mantener la compostura y aguantarse la incertidumbre de no saber qué pasaba con Sebastian.

Esa noche Ciel se acostó sin cambiarse la ropa estaba demasiado enojado y no quería hacer nada, estaba seguro de que ese maldito demonio aparecería pronto, el sello de su ojo no había desaparecido, pero le hubiese encantado que hubiese pasado lo contrario para no tener que acordarse de él.

Se tiró sobre la cama sin cubrirse con las mantas dejándose acariciar por los dobleces que su cuerpo producía en ella y cerró los ojos. Los recuerdos del incendio de su mansión con sus padres adentro llegaron a su mente, y con ellos el de la noche en la que hizo el pacto con el demonio… Sebastian, ese sería su nombre en este mundo, desde ese día se convirtió en su mayordomo, en su escolta, su mano derecha y su verdugo…

Ciel pensó: *Sebastian, hasta cuándo estarás desaparecido, ven y cumple nuestro pacto, la venganza ha sido llevada a cabo y no tengo más motivos para vivir, si no vienes esta alma se perderá en el infierno y no podrás hacerla tuya… Sebastian…*

Y así se quedó dormido, acompañado nada más que de sus pensamientos y la oscuridad de la noche.

Esa misma noche, un demonio entró por la ventana y al ver el cuerpo del pequeño conde destapado, lo abrigó con las mantas sin hacer el menor ruido. En su rostro se dibujo una sonrisa de satisfacción. El demonio pasó sus demos por entre los cabellos del conde y con un rápido movimiento se marchó sin dejar vestigio alguno de que había estado ahí esa noche.

A la mañana siguiente Ciel despertó y se sentó en su cama como acostumbraba, al notar que estaba tapado sus ojos se abrieron asombrados, pues no recordaba haberlo hecho. Si pensarlo dos veces pronunció el nombre de quien creía había sido el culpable.

-¡Sebastian!-

-Sebastian ven aquí ahora mismo-.

Pero nada, el mayordomo no aparecía ante sus llamados.

El joven notoriamente consternado soltó una risita nerviosa y se desordeno el cabello.

Pensaba que era evidente que cualquiera de sus empelados había podido taparlo, o el mismo se había cubierto durante la noche al sentir frío sin recordarlo. Se sintió estúpido y se vistió, con toda la prontitud que podía, ya que sus habilidades para hacerlo eran muy malas por la poca costumbre.

Así pasaron los meses hasta que transcurrieron dos años sin ninguna novedad de Sebastian.

Ciel no había cambiado mucho, su cuerpo seguía igual de delgado y aunque estaba un poco más alto su rostro seguía siendo el del niño de hace dos años atrás, en su ojo aún permanecía la marca del pacto sellado con el demonio, y su mirada continuaba siendo igual de suspicaz y fría.

En esos años Elizabeth había acompañado a su prometido fielmente, siendo el único vínculo que le quedaba al joven conde con algún familiar.

Elizabeth se había desarrollado maravillosamente y poco a poco iba dejando ver las curvas y los gestos típicos de femineidad. Su sonrisa jovial y sincera era lo único que hacía sentir al corazón de Ciel un poco más cálido.

Pero por lo único por lo que Ciel Phantomhive seguía con vida era por Sebastian, esperaba que este llegase por él y se llevase su alma como habían prometido, no quería deberle nada a nadie y mucho menos a un demonio. Era sólo por esto que el conde continuaba con una vida sin sentido y agobiante.

Sin desearlo y a pesar de todos los intentos por quitarlo de su mente, los recuerdos de Sebastian llegaban a su mente cada noche y lo acompañaban en sueños en los que éste aún era su mayordomo y lo servía fielmente. Estos sueños terminaban habitualmente con sangre y dolor, un dolor intenso que recorría todo su cuerpo.

Al despertar, el pequeño sudaba o tiritaba incontrolablemente mientras algunas lágrimas caían por sus mejillas con suavidad.

Ciel sólo deseaba que ese no fuera el anhelo de su corazón y se golpeaba el pecho para hacerlo desaparecer.


	2. Sorpresa en la Oscuridad

**Ya no soy un niño**

Ciel y Elizabeth pasaban mucho tiempo juntos, la joven le hacía compañía a pesar de la negativa del conde, que prefería la soledad antes que conversar o entretenerla.

Elizabeth organizaba fiestas y reuniones sociales en la nueva mansión del conde Phantomhive, de manera que éste estuviera el menor tiempo posible solo, ya que la muchacha notaba como el espíritu de su gran amor se iba opacando cada día más.

Un día cualquiera de primavera Elizabeth preparo una fiesta de disfraces para el conde, todos podían venir vestidos como se deseasen. La joven pensaba que así Ciel podría alegrarse.

El día de la fiesta Ciel no se sorprendió mucho, ya que estaba acostumbrado a que su "prometida" hiciera cosas sin su autorización. Y aunque acepto sin mayores reparos que la fiesta se celebrar y que el estaría presente en ella como un buen anfitrión, no quiso ponerse el disfraz de príncipe que Elizabeth le había alistado.

La fiesta convocó a más de 100 invitados, todos ellos con elegantes disfraces y máscaras, pero hubo uno, que a pesar de la simpleza que presentaba llamó la atención del joven Ciel, era el de Elizabeth. Esta estaba disfrazada de bruja y se veía realmente hermosa con un vestido negro ajustado hasta el suelo y con terminaciones en punta y un el sombrero puntiagudo que complementaba el traje.

El conde pensaba que sin duda Elizabeth sería una mujer realmente hermosa, ya que ahora estaba dando evidencias de ello con su figura delgada y movimientos gráciles.

Cuando La joven se acercaba a él para su encuentro las luces se pagaron y se hizo una oscuridad total en el salón.

Ciel buscaba la pared para prender las luces, mientras pensaba molesto en la incompetencia de sus empleados por no solucionar con la prontitud adecuada ese inconveniente.

La gente murmuraba sorprendida mientras esperaba que se encendiera la luz.

Al caminar a tientas en la oscuridad Ciel chocó con alguien, y a pesar de que no estaba caminado con rapidez para evitar salió impulsado hacia atrás por la resistencia del cuerpo. La mano de la persona con la que chocó lo agarró con fuerza del brazo para que no cayera.

El joven se sorprendió de la agudeza de los reflejos del individuo, que seguramente era hombre por la fuerza de sus movimientos.

El joven se disculpo mecánicamente ante la persona que tenía frente a él, pero de la cual no podía ver su rostro.

-Disculpe las molestias, me encargaré del problema de la luz ahora mismo. Dijo Ciel a su invitado misterioso. Que para su sorpresa no había dejado salir ni una palabra.

Cuando el joven se disponía a marcharse la mano del hombre volvió a aprisionar su brazo y esta vez lo atrajo hacia si con rapidez envolviéndolo con fuerza entre sus brazos.

Ciel no podía librarse de aquellos brazos, y de aquellas manos que ahora subían por su espalda hasta llegar a su cuello para sujetar su rostro.

Ciel estaba estupefacto, él conocía esas manos, ese extraño calor que emanaba de aquel cuerpo.

Justo a su rostro pudo sentir un aliento fresco y unos labios que se posaron con suavidad sobre su mejilla depositando un beso, que inmediatamente fue seguido de otro y de un tercero que se alojó en sus labios semi abiertos por la sorpresa. Ciel no podía más de la sorpresa y aunque luchaba por librarse del agarre de su opresor sus esfuerzos se veían impedidos.

La sorpresa dejo paso a un temor y rabia conocido cuando los labios del extraño intentaron hacerse de los suyos nuevamente, pero esta vez con más presteza. Ante esto el cuerpo del pequeño se tensó, una corriente eléctrica recorrió todo su cuerpo y se alojó en sus labios haciendo que estos palpitaran de calor, aquello estaba haciéndolo sentir especialmente incómodo y no estaba dispuesto a seguir aguantándolo.

Forcejeó con todas sus fuerzas para liberarse, pero ni siquiera podía zafarse ni un centímetro.

Una mano del extraño lo atrajo más hacia si, y justo cuando un nuevo y más apasionado beso iba a desarrollarse la luz iluminó todo el salón y Elizabeth vino corriendo al encuentro de Ciel. Su misterioso abusador ya no estaba y en su lugar no quedaba más que el aire.

-OH Ciel, estaba muy preocupada, te llamaba y te llamaba y no aparecías por ningún lugar-.

Ciel no hacía caso a las palabras de la joven, pensaba que aquel hombre que lo había atrapado no había sido otro más que Sebastian. No podía equivocarse, él conocía esas manos y brazos que tantas veces lo habían cargado y acicalado.

Cuando el pequeño conde salió de su ensimismamiento comenzó a llamar a toda voz a Sebastian sin importarle lo que sus invitados pudiesen pensar.

-¡SEBASTIAN! SEBASTIAN!

-¡Sebastian déjate de juegos y ven aquí ahora!

Elizabeth lo miraba anonadada, no entendía por que el conde llamaba de esa manera tan urgente a quien había desaparecido de su vida hacían ya más de dos años.


	3. Cuida tus palabras

**Las consecuencias de las palabras**

Ciel se había propuesto encontrar a ese desgraciado que lo había estado atormentando desde que desapareció hacía ya más de dos años. Usaría toda su riqueza si fuese necesario, pero lo hallaría.

El muchacho había contratado al mejor investigador de Inglaterra e incluso había mandado a buscar a uno proveniente de España del que había recibido muy buenas recomendaciones.

Aquel día Elizabeth contemplaba ensimismada el rostro cansado de su prometido, no había descansado nada desde que se había propuesto encontrar a Sebastian y estaba día y noche analizando y confirmando las pruebas que le llegaban.

La joven no sabía muy bien por qué, pero aquel orgulloso conde siempre le había causado un incontrolable deseo de protección, sentía la necesidad de acogerlo y darle su cariño desesperadamente, veía en él a un pequeño niño encerrado en una burbuja, desesperado por llorar sin poder hacerlo.

-¿Qué te lo impide mi am…?-. Al ver que Ciel abría sus ojos Elizabeth acalló sus palabras, y en silencio deseaba que el conde no las hubiera oído.

-Elizabeth, ya es muy tarde, qué haces todavía aquí?

-Estaba cuidándote mientras dormías, me tienes preocupada, ya casi no duermes y te la pasas de un pésimo humor todo el día.

-Cuatas veces debo decirte que no necesito que nadie me cuide, estoy acostumbrado a estar solo, ya llevo muchos años así, entiéndelo Elizabeth tú no eres mi madre. A veces eres desesperante.

Los ojos de la muchacha se abrieron en una mueca de sorpresa, jamás hubiese esperado que esas palabras salieran de la boca de Ciel. Ella sabía que muchas veces había sido molestosa con él, pero él siempre había tenido el cuidado de no herirla y de cumplirle todos sus deseos.

Elizabeth se paró con rapidez y se marchó corriendo. No podía creer que Ciel hubiera cambiado tanto, y todo era por culpa de la desaparición de ese extraño mayordomo.

Ciel se quedó sentado en la butaca en la que estaba pensando en las palabras que le había dicho a la joven, quizás había sido muy duro con ella, pero estaba cansado de que ésta se intrometiera en su vida. El muchacho miró la hora en el reloj de su muñeca y se sorprendió al ver que eran las cuatro de la madrugada. ¿Si Elizabeth había salido corriendo a dónde habría ido? Su corazón dio un vuelco y con toda la velocidad que le fue posible bajó las escaleras en busca de la muchacha, pero el empleado de turno le dijo que ésta se había marchado sin hacer caso a sus advertencias, que le había ofrecido un carruaje especial, pero al oír que debía esperar media hora para que éste llegara, la señorita en una negativa se fue en un caballo sola, justo en ese momento iba en camino a contárselo.

-¿Cómo has podido ser tan imbécil, cómo has dejado que una mujer salga sola a estas horas de la noche? El sirviente creía que esas palabras eran para él, pero aquello no era otra cosa que un reproche que el conde se estaba haciendo a si mismo.

Sin pensarlo dos veces Ciel pidió al hombre que le preparara un caballo, iría a buscar a Elizabeth y la traería de vuelta consigo.

Mientras tanto Elizabeth cabalgaba con una impetuosidad que nunca había tenido, quería alejarse de Ciel, quería estar lo más lejos posible de él.

La noche era oscura y cuando el caballo doblaba una esquina de la calle de adoquines una de sus patas se doblo y trastabilló hasta caer. La muchacha salió despedida por el aire y estrelló contra el suelo en un golpe seco. A pesar de que fue una caída grabe sólo sentía su brazo y tobillo estaban torcidos, y unas cuantas magulladuras en su trasero y caderas. Debía reconocer que había tenido mucha suerte, pero no había ocurrido lo mismo con el caballo que lanzaba alaridos de dolor. Su pata mostraba una herida abierta. La desesperación y la culpa empezaron a hacerse presa de ella, si no hubiera salido sola a esas horas nada de eso estaría pasando ahora ¿qué haría a esas horas de la noche, a quién pediría ayuda?

Atraídos por los relinches del caballo, una pareja de hombres llegó a la calle donde Elizabeth se encontraba. La muchacha dio un suspiro de alivio al ver que se acercaban aparentemente para socorrerla. Pero al ver sus rostros contraídos por el alcohol y sus miradas de lujuria su pecho palpito con fuerza impulsándola a huir de allí.

-Oh jo jo, mira lo que las noche nos trajo, una linda señorita en apuros.

-Muy bonita, muy bonita, pero también algo torpe. ¿Qué no te ha enseñado tu familia que a estas horas debes estar acostadita durmiendo? El sujeto se iba acercando más a Elizabeth mientra hablaba.

Como pudo la muchacha se puso de pie tratando de contener el dolor de su tobillo.

-Por favor déjenme en paz, yo sólo, sólo quiero irme. Los ojos de Elizabeth demostraban el terror que en esos momentos esta experimentando.

-¡Por favor!, repetía el otro sujeto mientras daba una patada al caballo tumbado en el suelo. Lo único que saben las mujeres de tu clase es hablar con educación, pero son todas unas perras que apenas pueden se escapan de sus casas para irse con su amante. ¿O me equivoco, pequeña princesita?

-¡No!, ¡no!, ¡no!, eso no es así yo sólo, yo sólo, las lágrimas comenzaban a rodas por el rostro de la joven, que se las limpió con el dorso de su manga y emprendió el escape como pudo.

-¡Maldición, la perra se nos escapa! Los dos sujetos corrieron en su búsqueda. Pero Elizabeth era muy ágil, a pesar de su herida, y además tenía a su favor el que los hombres que la perseguían estaban bajo la influencia del alcohol y se les dificultaba seguirla ya que se tambaleaban.

-No hullas pequeña te vamos a hacer pasar un muy grato momento.

El dolor se extendía por toda su pierna, pero la muchacha intentaba no darle importancia, comenzó a gritar por ayuda, pero a esas horas las calles estaban vacías, ya que ese era un lugar sólo de tiendas que abrían de día.

Al correr por una calle recta y larga se dio cuenta de que esta no tenía salida, pero ya era muy tarde para devolverse, porque os dos sujetos estaban a pocos metros de ella cerrando el camino.

Al mismo tiempo Ciel se encontró con el caballo herido y moribundo en el suelo y lo reconoció de inmediato, aquel animal formaba parte de su establo, además ningún noble se atrevería a dejar abandonado a su suerte a un caballo pura sangre de su tipo. Sin duda a Elizabeth le había pasado algo malo. Debía darse prisa.

Los hombres se reían entre si al contemplar a la oven.

-Mira como nos facilitas las cosas, si eres un amor.

-Ehy Tom, ¿todas las mujeres de clase alta serán tan complacientes?

-No lo sé amigo, no he tenido experiencias con muchas de ellas, pero me han contado que sí, que son unas fieras en la cama.

-Pero parece que nuestra señorita no tiene mucha experiencia.

-¡Ja!, es sólo apariencia debajo de esas faldas debe haber una ramera deseosa por salir. Y si no supiera mucho, se lo enseñamos nosotros, después de todo podemos ser muy buenos maestros.

Elizabeth no podía mas aquellas palabras eran más de lo que estuviese dispuesta a escuchar, y sin pensarlo demasiado se dio la vuelta y los enfrentó.

-¿Cómo se atreven a tratar asía una dama? No son más que unos asquerosos borrachos abusadores, así nunca podrán conocer el verdadero amor.

-¿Verdadero amor?, ¡Ja!, verdadero amor nos dice, y quién quiere conocer aquello, ¿por qué crees que estamos así?, porque no existe el verdadero amor, porque ustedes las mujeres se encargan de destruirlo y d botarnos cuando ya no les somos de utilidad, son todas unas sueltas.

El segundo hombre y más corpulento se agarra de los pelos a la joven impidiendo que esta corriera en ninguna dirección. Elizabeth comenzó a batirse con fuerza para escapar del agarre del hombre que le tiraba el cabello, pero el segundo sujeto la agarro de las piernas evitando que lanzara más patadas. Con desesperación la muchacha empezó a rasguñar el rostro de sus captores y a pegarles manotazos en la nariz hasta que brotó la sangre.

-¡Maldita perra! Dijo el hombre al que le había roto la nariz, y que le lanzó un manotón en el rostro que la dejó aturdida.

El hombre rasgó el vestido de la muchacha dejando al descubierto su ropa interior blanca, y el segundo le levantaba la falda con una mano torpe e imprudente.

Unas pisadas de caballo se asomaron por la callejuela y los dos hombres se apresuraron en ocultar como pudieron a la joven.

Quien montaba el caballo era Ciel, y su suspicacia le permitió percatarse del bulto que los hombres intentaban ocultar.

-¿Qué es lo que ocultan tras su espalda caballeros?

-Sólo son unos bultos de ropa respetable conde. Dijo uno de los dos hombres tratando de ocultar su inquietud de verse descubierto.

Ciel sospechaba algo de aquellos hombres de mal aspecto.

-Estoy buscando a una joven de cabello rubio llamada Elizabeth, la habrán visto por casualidad, su caballo calló herido y no encuentro su paradero.

-No, no la hemos visto, pero si sabemos algo de ella se lo haremos saber.

El otro sujeto se sentía acorralado y se sintió aún peor cuando la muchacha comenzó a recobrar la conciencia y comenzó a moverse. Como pudo, el hombre la sujetó con fuerza, pero la tela que cubría su cabello se resbaló y dejó ver sus largos cabellos dorados que refulgían con la luz de la luna.

Al ver esto, Ciel explotó en cólera. –Ustedes malditos bárbaros.

Debido a que los dos hombres se sabían descubiertos se lanzaron contra el conde sintiéndose seguros por su mayoría y porque éste, era apenas un muchacho escuálido.

El joven conde no se bajó siquiera del caballo, sabía que al hacerlo estaría en desventaja. Así, hizo que el caballo pateara a los hombres. A uno lo lanzó contra el muro dejándolo en mal estado y al otro lo alcanzó mientras huía lanzándole su espada que se le clavó en el pecho.

Con rapidez volvió hasta donde se encontraba la joven viéndola ya sentada sobre el suelo y con la mirada perdida.

Ciel se bajó del caballo y la abrazó con fuerzas, al despegarse pudo observar su cuerpo magullado, su rostro hinchado y su vestido destrozado. El muchacho se sacó el abrigo y la cubrió con él.

La subió al caballo y emprendieron el camino hacia la mansión. Alo largo del camino la muchacha no dijo palabra alguna, y la mente de Ciel divagaba entre pensamientos de preocupación y de culpa. Desesperado rogaba que los delincuentes no le hubiesen hecho nada a su dignidad.


	4. Inquietante tranquilidad

**Inquietante tranquilidad**

Al llegar a la mansión, Elizabeth fue atendida de inmediato por los empleados, quienes se encargaron de curarle las heridas que por suerte no eran muy visibles, y de cambiarle la ropa y de acostarla en la cama de la habitación de invitados.

Ciel caminaba de un lado a otro por el pasillo, no sabía por qué tardaban tanto. La preocupación no le daba tregua y no dejaba de pensar atrocidades con cada minuto que pasaba. Por último se calmó y agradeció que la muchacha estuviera a salvo en la mansión.

Pensamiento de Ciel* Si tan sólo no hubiese dicho esas palabras…

Interrumpiendo sus pensamientos sale una de las doncellas cargando un tiesto con agua. La mujer le indica que a su amo que ya puede entrar. Este no espera un segundo y lo hace, algo atarantado por la prisa.

Al entrar en la habitación se encuentra con una Elizabeth encogida en la cama, algo más limpia en comparación con como había llegado, pero sin su típica y dulce sonrisa característica.

No, no tú… tú debes sonreír, por favor sonríe para mí. Pensaba Ciel mientras se acercaba a ella sentándose en la silla junto a la cabecera de la cama y tomándole la mano.

-Elizabeth, por favor, perdóname. Yo, yo… siento tanto lo que ha pasado.

La joven se dio la vuelta y miró a los ojos al conde. Sus ojos se nublaron por las lágrimas y en una incontenible explosión brotaron incansables mientras Ciel la miraba atormentado con un fuerte dolor en el pecho sin saber qué hacer.

-Lo, lo que más temía era que me odiaras. Dijo la joven con su voz entrecortada por las lágrimas. Su cabello se había venido hacia delante y le cubría el rostro.

Aquellas palabras sólo hicieron que el dolor de Ciel aumentara. En un rápido impulso se acercó más a la joven y la abrazó. La abrazó como quizás nunca había hecho, tratando así de transmitirle sus sentimientos de arrepentimiento.

La muchacha no sabía qué hacer de la sorpresa, no estaba acostumbrada a tales actos por parte del conde. Y sin más sus lágrimas y sollozos se dejaron oír por toda la habitación. Era como si por fin pudiese relajarse y demostrar como se sentía.

-Si te hubiese pasado algo peor, yo no me nunca. Por favor olvida mis palabras y vuelve a ser la Elizabeth de siempre.

Esa noche Elizabeth durmió acompañada por un joven de ojos azúles, sentado en una silla mientras sostenía su mano.

Desde esa noche Elizabeth se había rehusado a marchar a su casa, y aunque el doctor había curado sus heridas y le había recomendado guardar reposo en su hogar, junto a su familia, la joven no se marchaba, insistiendo que su única familia era Ciel.

Así, todas las noches Ciel se veía obligado a dormir a su lado sobre la cama, aunque separados por distintas tapas de mantas. En parte debido a que se sentía responsable de lo que le había pasado a la joven y deseaba ayudarla a sentirse segura de nuevo, y en parte porque no deseaba que ésta volviera a irse de ese modo.

De este modo transcurrieron dos semanas completas.

La apacible tranquilidad que rondaba la mansión era alterada sólo por el constante ir y venir de los investigadores, que el conde había contratado para encontrar a Sebastian.

Ciel había notado que cada vez que Elizabeth lo veía hablando con los investigadores sobre Sebastian, se alteraba y marchaba enfadada a otra habitación.

Aquella noche, Elizabeth nuevamente le pidió que la acompañara a dormir. Pero Ciel planeaba irse a su habitación cuando ésta se quedara dormida. Le incomodaba tener que compartir la cama con alguien y mucho más con una mujer. No era algo que correspondiera a su edad. Ya no era un niño.

Al entrar a su cuatro se sorprendió por el aroma que poseía, era una roma que le rememoraba aquellos momentos que había pasado con el demonio y que ya se le hacían tan lejanos.

Comenzó desabotonarse la ropa, ya estaba cansado de dormir vestido, se sentía como una sardina enlatada. Pero algo en la ventana que daba al balcón llamó su atención. Era el fulgor de unos ojos oscuros que lo miraban entre la oscuridad.

Con rapidez corrió hasta la ventana y la abrió de par en par. El gélido viento le calo los huesos. Pero su corazón bombeaba sangre con rapidez preso de la excitación al haber visto aquello que, con tanto deseo, estaba esperando.

-Hasta cuándo estarás oculto, Sebastian.


	5. Esperado reencuetro

**Esperado reencuentro**

El sujeto oculto entre las sobras se acercó hasta el muchacho, sólo se podía distinguir con nitidez el fulgor de sus ojos oscuros y la blancura de su dentadura perfecta, que sonreía con aparente satisfacción.

La delgadez de su cuerpo, y su altura particular eran inconfundibles para el conde, que, sin moverse un milímetro de su posición, espero a que el individuo llegara hasta él.

Con elegantes y felinos movimientos el sujeto se posicionó justo en frente del muchacho que lo miraba fríamente.

Al quedar frente a frente, Ciel levantó su mano y le dio una fuerte bofetada en el rostro, que resonó en toda la habitación.

El sujeto no se inmutó, y se limitó a conservar su posición con la misma firmeza y talante que siempre.

-¿Por qué no has venido cuando te he llamado? Inquirió ahora un Ciel algo encolerizado.

-No sabía que aún debía obedecer a tus órdenes. Contestó el demonio, finalizando la oración con una suave sonrisa.

-¡Ja!, tú y yo teníamos un pacto, y tú no lo has cumplido, ¿cuál es tu excusa?. El joven iba subiendo cada vez más el volumen de su voz, perdiendo la serenidad que se había propuesto conservar en aquella situación.

*Cómo puedes mirarme a la cara con esa sonrisa estúpida sin darme explicaciones de tu desaparición después de todo este tiempo, y más aún tras tu extraño comportamiento la otra noche…* pensaba el chico mientras se daba cuenta de que sus manos comenzaban a tiritar por los nervios, aunque intento controlarlas no pudo evitar el movimiento, así que las ocultó en sus bolsillos. Había esperado tanto tiempo a que aquel hombre apareciera, que ahora que por fin lo tenía frente a si, no sabía cómo actuar.

-Yo no he faltado a mi palabra, jamás lo he hecho, he cumplido con mi parte del trato ayudándote en tu venganza…

-Sí, pero y mi alma, por qué no te la has llevado, ¿crees que me gusta sentir que te debo algo?.

-Claro que sé que no le gusta sentir aquello bo-chan, pero… yo ya he tomado posesión de su alma. Y debido a que su alma es mía, yo decido qué hacer con ella. Si la devoro de apoco o no, es mi decisión.

-¡Nunca dijiste que harías tal cosa! El temblor de las manos del muchacho se hacía cada vez más incontenible y fuerte.

-No creí que fuera necesario hacerlo, después de todo, usted es lo suficientemente inteligente como para sospechar acerca de cómo actúa un demonio. Tras decir esas palabras el mayordomo de larga cabellera negra se acercó más hasta el muchacho, aproximando sus manos hasta los pantalones de éste, y sacando de sus bolsillos las manos del chico, estrechándolas con fuerza entre las suyas.

-Este tipo de cosas son las que más me gustan de usted my lord.

Aquello tomó a Ciel por sorpresa. Sin querer, un estremecimiento recorrió cada extremidad de su cuerpo, y el frío se apoderó de él.

*¿Por qué Sebastián estaba actuando de esa menara?, y ¿por qué no podía controlar su propio cuerpo?* Los ojos del muchacho esquivaron la mirada ahora siniestra, que el demonio le dirigía, y con un movimiento brusco soltó sus manos de las de él.

-No creas que podrás intimidarme. Soy Ciel Phantomhive, el conde más poderoso de este país e incluso de Europa entero.

-Permítame corregirlo, mi todavía queridísimo bo-chan. Usted **fue** aquel conde que ahora se jacta de ser, y lo fue gracias a mi ayuda. Pero ya no tiene tal poder sobre natural de su lado, y tampoco la protección de la reina. Ahora es sólo un simple muchacho más, sin un camino claro que seguir.

Las palabras de Sebastian cavaron hondo en el ser del joven, pues éste sabía que tenían razón, y eso, era lo que más le dolía.

El frío le estaba poniendo la piel de gallina, y sus manos no paraban de estremecerse con violencia, así que decidió entrar a la habitación, esperaba que así, su cuerpo pudiera relajarse.

-Una simple explicación hubieran bastado para hacer que acabara esta incertidumbre. ¿Pero cómo podría pedir tal gesto de consideración de un demonio?. ¡Qué ingenuo he sido!

-Bastante… Afirmó el hombre que entraba sigiloso tras él, cerrando tras de sí las ventanas para evitar que el aire siguiera entrando al dormitorio.

Ciel se dio vuelta con brusquedad y lo miró con unos ojos cargados de odio.

La luz de la habitación era tenue, y provenía sólo de una vela que Ciel había encendido para desvestirse. El escaso calor que ahí albergaba se había ido con el viento helado que había entrado por la ventana.

-Te odio; te odio como odié una vez, a quienes mataron a mi familia. No permitiré que te burles de mí tan fácilmente.

-¿De qué está hablando pequeño bo-chan?

-¡No me llames así! Espetó furiosos el chico que ahora se lanzaba iracundo contra el demonio cargado únicamente de la espada que había cogido con rapidez del pie de la cama.

El golpe que intentó darle al demonio en el pecho falló, por lo que de inmediato intento un segundo golpe, esta vez en su garganta. Pero los movimientos del demonio eran demasiado rápidos como para que le diera si quiera un solo rasguño.

-¡Te lo ordeno, Sebastian!. Gritó el muchacho.

Tras esto el mayordomo cogió del brazo al chico y lo lanzó contra el piso, dejándolo tirado boca arriba, sobre la gran alfombra persa de color rojo.

Sus cabellos revueltos y su camisa a medio desabotonar, le daban una impresión poco usual al conde, que siempre iba vestido de manera elegante y apropiada.

La respiración entrecortada del muchacho hacía que su pecho se moviera con fuerza y que sus jadeos se oyeran por la habitación.

Ciel no se rendiría, se pondría de pie y volvería a batir contra el demonio, obligándolo así a disculparse y tomar su alma de una vez, como había prometido.

-My lord, perdón (se corrigió) mi ex señor, ¿qué no se da cuenta de que sus órdenes ya no tiene efecto sobre mí? Ahora es usted el que tiene que obedecerme. Ya sé que le costará, su orgullo de Phantomhive se lo impide, o más bien su petulancia de joven Ciel.

Ciel se sentía totalmente indignado, había buscado por dos años a aquel sujeto que ahora se atrevía a faltarle el respeto como jamás nadie había hecho. Decidido, se apresuró coger su espada que había caído a unos centímetros de él.

-Si tú no quieres acabar con esta pesadilla entonces lo haré yo, te facilitaré las cosas y no te deberé nada. Ciel apuntaba resuelto a su garganta con la espada, y se disponía a clavársela.

Justo cuando el filo del arma tocó la delicada y blanca piel del muchacho, Sebastian se arrojó contra él quitándosela de las manos, quedando totalmente sobre él, con las piernas abiertas, atrapando su delgado cuerpo. Sebastian estaba prácticamente sentado sobre él, y con sus dos manos dobló la espada sin ninguna dificultad y la arrojó lejos, para evitar que el joven volviera a realizar la misma gesta.

-No vuelvas a intentar algo como eso. Dijo el demonio, con su voz cargada de una oscuridad desconocida por el chico, que ahora, pugnaba por librarse de su atacante golpeándolo con las manos y dando patadas en el aire. Pero nada de lo que Ciel hacía tenía resultados, el mayordomo negro era demasiado fuerte, y no podía moverlo ni un centímetro de donde estaba.

-No permitiré que juegues conmigo. Dijo el joven sin dejar de batirse contra el hombre. Sus ojos azules estaban cargados de decisión, no flaquearía en un momento así, nadie haría que Ciel Pantomhive se rindiera.

El hombre soltó una pequeña ricita y sujetó las manos del muchacho, poniéndolas juntas contra el piso, sobre su cabeza. Para ello se inclino más sobre el chico, intentado así intimidarlo, pero no logró su cometido, el conde no le esquivó la mirada, sino al contrario, lo desafió con ella.

-Eso es lo que me gusta de ti. Sigues tan arrogante como siempre, ¿qué nunca bajarás la cabeza?

-No preguntes idioteces…

-Bien, yo te enseñare algunas cosas que te volverán más sumiso… El demonio aproximó su rostro al del muchacho y besó su cuello. El aliento tibio del hombre en su garganta hizo que se le erizaran los bellos del cuerpo.

*¡¿Qué te propones, maldito?!* Pensó el muchacho, esta vez volteando su cabeza, para evitar tener que ver a los ojos a su verdugo, y moviéndose con más violencia para intentar escapar del agarre del hombre, pero a pesar de sus esfuerzos no conseguía nada, sino al contrario, sus muñecas le dolían por la fuerza que el demonio utilizaba para agarrarlas, aquella fuerza se acrecentaba con cada vez que el muchacho intentaba librarse.

Sebastian mordisqueó suavemente la garganta del chico, en búsqueda de un respuesta por parte de éste, pero no tuvo los resultados deseados. Entonces, sujetando ambas manos del muchacho con una sola de las suyas, y teniendo ahora la otra libre, comenzó a acariciar aquel delicado y juvenil cuerpo, desde su cintura hacia arriba.

Ciel apretó los dientes, ciertos espasmos deseaban salir con aquellas caricias, pero él las contenía con todas sus fuerzas. Era como si su cuerpo reconociera a aquellas manos que tantas veces lo acicalaron, y desease que éste siguiera con lo que hacía, consintiéndolo. Al darse cuenta de esto, sintió repudio hacia sí mismo, y nuevamente lanzó manotazos y patadas al hombre que se limitaba a sonreír complacido por la escena.

-Es muy gracioso verte así. Pareces un pez fuera del agua. Dijo el demonio, esta vez, acariciando el pecho del joven, metiendo sigilosamente sus finos dedos por entre su camisa semiabierta.

-¡Cállate maldito! Espeto enfurecido, sin entender muy bien si aquel hormigueo que sentía su cuerpo era producto de las cosquillas o del placer.

Sebastian acercó su rostro esta vez a su oído, y soltó un pequeño soplido en él, provocando que el muchacho se estremeciera sin poder contenerse. Había encontrado su punto débil, y sabía que seguramente habría otros que lo harían gemir de placer.

-¡Basta!, ¿qué no tienes dignidad?, ¡pelea como un hombre! Dijo un Ciel con las mejillas abochornadas por la humillación y totalmente enfurecido.

Las cosas se habían salido de control y no sabía cómo librarse de su opresor.

-Pero pequeño bo-chan, yo no soy un hombre, cómo podría pelear como tal, además, si te dijera lo que haría un hombre con un joven como tú bajo su cuerpo seguramente te pondrías del color de la alfombra. Se mofó el hombre.

-¡Cállate, cobarde!

-¿Por qué no gritas por ayuda? Dijo el mayordomo al tiempo que introducía su lengua en el orificio de su oreja y con la mano libre rozaba los pezones del muchacho.

Tales cosas, hicieron que el muchacho se contorneaba en el suelo y se mordiera la lengua para no gimotear. – ¿Es demasiado bajo como para un conde de tu calaña pedir ayuda?

Ciel comenzaba a sudar frío, estaba asustado, nunca pesnó que la situación tomaría tal destino. Jamás hubiese esperado tales vejámenes, del Sebastian que lo había acompañado fielmente por tantos años.

-¿Por qué haces esto? Inquirió el joven ya exhausto por batirse contra el hombre.

-Porque me provocas, porque es parte de mi instinto demoniaco…- Tras estas palabras apretó aún más las manos del conde y se acercó a sus labios, primero rozándolos y luego sacando su lengua para hacerse paso dentro de la boca que se cerraba ante él, como una bóveda inquebrantable.

El desafío, lo ponía aún más en clímax, era agradable para él disfrutar de aquel fruto que por fin estaba madurando, y por el que había esperado largo tiempo con paciencia de santo.

Cuando su lengua se disponía a arremeter contra aquella inexplorada boca, Sebastian sintió unos pasos presurosos en el pasillo y que se dirigían hacia la habitación del joven.

-Salvado por la campana pequeño bo-chan. Dijo el demonio, al tiempo que se levantaba de un salto y se marchaba por las ventanas que había abierto de par en par.

El viento entro agresivo a la habitación, y una fuerte corriente de aire se hizo, cuando la puerta se abrió y entró Elizabeth lloriqueando.

Al ver a su prometido tirado en el suelo con el rostro surcado por una extraña expresión de vacío y tristeza se aproximó hasta él corriendo.

-¿Ciel, qué ha pasado?, ¿por qué estas así? La muchacha intentó ayudarlo a poner en pié, pero al tenderle la mano, él joven la esquivó de un golpe.

Elizabeth miró sorprendida al conde, mientras sujetaba la mano que había sido golpeada por este y pensaba acerca de qué le había podido suceder para que reaccionara así.

-Elizabeth, por favor déjame solo. Fue lo único que el conde dijo, y luego se dirigió hasta el baño de la habitación.

Al prender la luz, Ciel se miró al espejo en busca de su reflejo habitual, en busca de algo que le indicara que nada de todo aquello, había sucedido, que había sido sólo un sueño, o más bien una espantosa pesadilla.

Pero para su desagradable sorpresa en su cuello había pequeñas marcas que indicaban que la piel había sido succionada y mordisqueada. Al verlas recordó la sensación que experimentó y sintió asco y una inmensa vergüenza hacia las reacciones de su propio cuerpo.

Embargado por un gran sentimiento de impotencia golpeó el espejo con su puño cerrado rompiéndolo en el acto.

Al verse la mano, Ciel pudo percatarse de que ésta estaba cubierta de sangre, producto seguramente de la herida que se había hecho recién con el espejo, pero no sintió dolor alguno, y no le presto importancia; pero sí lo hizo a las marcas que tenía en ambas muñecas y que rememoraron los recuerdos y emociones que sólo recién había vivido y que deseaba olidar.

Al otro lado de la puerta, Elizabeth oía lo que pasaba dentro del baño. Su semblante era de preocupación y abatimiento. Se dejó caer, sentándose tras la puerta y rodeando sus piernas, inevitablemente, las lágrimas comenzaron a fluir.

*Ciel, ¿qué pasa contigo? Por favor… permíteme ayudarte, no me distantes de ti*

**Continuará…**


End file.
